Little Nightmares Fandom
Basic Information Little Nightmares, made by Tarsier Studios, is a puzzle-platformer horror adventure game that takes place in a submarine-like prison and restaurant. The main character is a small, malnourished child named "Six;" the gender of the child is unknown. As we follow Six and their adventure, they are seen fighting a number of enemies including the owner of the Maw. After the final battle, Six eats "The Lady" (aka the owner of the Maw) and inherits her powers. In the DLC, the main character is a kid known as "The runaway kid" or "Seven." His adventure takes place a little after he gives Six a piece of bread from the cafeteria. His adventure takes place in the lower part of the Maw where he fights "The Granny" in the depths. He then hugs and befriends several nomes that help him in the engine room. At the end of his journey, he gets caught by "The Lady" and gets turned into a nome. Later on, he enters a room that has a sausage on the floor and the players and theorists guess that he's the nome that Six ate in her journey. Appearance Little Nightmares Fandom wears a raincoat like Six, but it's a mix of yellow and blue - the blue coming from Seven's blue long-sleeved shirt. She wears dark grey shorts and no shoes, but she has the chain on her ankle that's similar to Seven's. She has pale skin, freckles, and brown hair. She also has a small nome with a flashlight that follows her around. Personality Little Nightmares is very quiet and is hard to notice if she enters a room just based off the sound, because she has sneaking skills just like Six and Seven. In her "normal" state she sounds and acts very cold-heartedly but can also act very cheerful, happy, and is very kind to others. She loves mysteries that involve solving puzzles and mysteries. She is very determined to solve any puzzle that comes in her way. The fandom has the ability to die and come back to life, but where she started or the last "checkpoint" she was at. When she comes back, it also rewinds time, and she's the only one who remembers what happened or vaguely remembers at least. She gets unbelievably hungry when she was fine just a minute ago, and it drains her of her energy similar to Six, although it's not that she doesn't have enough to eat or she starves herself. She really can't eat a lot. Abilities LN has the ability to talk to the nomes and/or call for them, how? nobody knows for sure they won't say. They also have the ability to lift objects or people into the air, just like The Lady. For some unknown reason they seem to shrink down to size whenever somewhere new, when in their usual hangout areas with the other fandoms though they're about normal height, they're just abnormally small when they travel anywhere else Relationships Quadrants Little Misfortune Fandom - Moirail Trivia * They have the weirdest habits, one of them being that they only seem to eat meat... or any living thing that can fit in their mouth * They're constantly mistaken for a kid * They're also constantly mistaken to be a girl or boy, which they are none of the above * There are a few nomes that follow them around like lil ducklings following their mom * They are a derse dreamer Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Fandoms